Obsesión
by Kathylove
Summary: La rosa, la cinta y el poema, estos elementos eran la única constante en todos mis cumpleaños, ellos aparecían sobre mi cama cuando despertaba...Me gustaban, fue al final, cuando descubrí que significaban, que temblé. Nada me preparo para el final.
1. Prefacio

_Obsesión_

Prefacio

_Respira mi alma,_

_No dejes de hacerlo_

_Respira y vive,_

_Por los dos, por mí._

_Alma de mi alma,_

_Vida de mi vida,_

_Luz en mi oscuridad,_

_No dejes de existir._

_Tu corazón late…_

_Por ti, por mí,_

_Respiras, _

_Por ti, por mí. _

_Yo en otro ser,_

_Eso eres tú,_

_Una extensión de mi ser,_

_En otro ser humano._

_Respira amada mía,_

_Que tu corazón no deje de latir,_

_Que tú, luz en mi noche…_

_Hoy vives por los dos._

_Cada cumpleaños, desde que cumplí los 15 recibía uno de estos junto con una rosa y una cinta negra, al principio me encantaron, tenía un admirador secreto, esto duró tres años, este poema fue el último que recibí, el principio de mi infierno._

_¿Cuándo el amor hace daño, puede ser considerado bueno, o ya solo es una aberración sin sentido?_

"_Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, no estoy de acuerdo, las heridas perduran. Con el tiempo la mente, para proteger su cordura, las cubre con cicatrices y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparecen".  
_

_Rose Kennedy_


	2. Primer contacto

Bueno primero tengo que agradecer los comentarios, porque de verdad no esperaba recibir ninguno más que el de Pattineza.

Ahora sin nada más que decir el primer capítulo de mi fic, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, como soy nueva en todo esto de escribir así que dependo de las críticas para mejorar.

_El primer contacto_

Para conocer realmente cuales fueron los hechos que desencadenaron todo este infierno hay que comenzar con el día que cumplí los 15 años, recuerdo claramente que en el momento que desperté me encontré con ellos; la rosa atada con una cinta negra, sobre un papel pulcramente doblado, en él, el poema más confuso y hermoso que había leído hasta ese momento, solo hay una parte que está aún grabada en mi mente, iba más o menos así:

_Poderoso veneno,_

_Me llama e intoxica,_

_¡Trate!, ¡lo juro!_

_Pero caí, bebí el veneno._

_¿Conoceré el perdón?_

_¡Respóndeme pureza!_

_Dime, ¿podrás?_

_Creo que no, yo no lo haría._

_Espero escuche alguien,_

_Tal vez, tu gran corazón,_

_Olvide la maldición que lancé,_

_Que olvides el dolor que cause._

Solo eso quedo en mi mente del primer poema, recuerdo que me emocione sobremanera, tenía un admirador, eso, para una muchacha de 15 años es como un sueño, algo increíble y único. Los guardé debajo de mi cama, me vestí tan rápido como pude para avisarle a René/mamá acerca de mi nuevo admirador, me confundí un poco cuando no la encontré en ninguna parte, René salía ese día a las 4 de la madrugada, eran casi las 8 de la mañana y ella no llegaba, no era normal.

Mi madre podía ser muy despistada pero jamás me dejaba sola una noche entera, decidí llamar a su trabajo, después de algunos momentos de espera, me dijeron que mi madre había salido temprano, exactamente a las 4:30 de la mañana, pensé en llamar a la policía, pero no habían pasado más de tres horas, tal vez se distrajo con algo o no logro encontrar coche para venirse y se vino caminando, y por eso no llegaba.

A las tres de la tarde se me habían acabado las ideas, mi madre había desaparecido y yo estaba sola y asustada. Llame a la policía cerca de las tres y media y me dijeron que no podían hacer nada hasta que pasaran 24 horas, me estaba empezando a desesperar, incluso llamé a Charlie, no se para que, tal era mi preocupación que no calculé que él no podía hacer nada desde Forks, a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Recuerdo encontrarme tirada en el sillón pensando en donde podía estar René, tan concentrada estaba que el sonido del teléfono me sobresalto, fue esa llamada, la que sellaría mi destino, al parecer habían encontrado un cuerpo en un parque abandonado y creían que podía ser René, me pidieron que fuera a identificar los restos. Recé todo el camino, llorando y rogando de manera muy egoísta que fuera cualquier otra persona menos René.

Nada me preparó para lo que vi allí, mi madre, esa mujer dulce, atolondrada y alegre, apagada, pálida y sin vida sobre una impersonal mesa metálica con serios hematomas en sus brazos y cuello. Entre en estado de shock, mis peores pesadillas vueltas realidad, el cuerpo era de ella, René, no quería creerlo, pero era real.

Pregunte que le había pasado al principio no quisieron decirme, pero luego, no recuerdo quien, me dijo que había sido atacada por un perro salvaje, me quedé de piedra, UN PERRO, ¿esa era la razón? No lo podía ni quise creer, los siguientes días pasaron con rapidez, uno tras otro hasta que llegó el día de funeral, aún ahora, cuando cierro los ojos puedo volver a ver la cara de abatimiento total de mi padre, lloro como un niño y me atrevo a decir, más que yo.

El parque donde la enterramos era hermoso y el día estaba listo para una tormenta, no recuerdo las voces, en la imagen de mi cabeza puedo ver otra vez el toldo negro sobre nuestras cabezas, al sacerdote rezando y mi padre llorando. Recuerdo todo esto a través de una neblina de dolor y confusión.

Luego de eso tuve que mudarme con Charlie a Forks, mi padre vendió casi todo lo que teníamos y yo mamá en Phoenix, con excepción de las fotografías y recuerdos.

Comencé mi nueva vida en Forks, una apacible y totalmente apagada vida, tenía muy pocos amigos, casi no hablaba con nadie, estaba sola rodeada de gente.

Este día y cumpleaños es el más terrible y doloroso del que tengo memoria, esa también fue la primera vez que esos regalos me llegaban, así mismo el primer contacto entre él y yo, aún cuando nos conocimos varios años después.

"_Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes, los caracteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices".  
Kahlil Gibran, filósofo_

_Y eso es todo por hoy, me gustaría saber que tal lo hice, para si es que hay próximo capítulo y si es así mejorarlo._

_Besitos y gracias por leer_

_Amor:_

_Kathylove_


	3. Otra rosa El terror

Bueno otra vez tengo que agradecer los reviews porque por ellos es que sigo.

Ahora tengo que decir obviamente no soy Stephanie Meyer, si lo fuera estaría trabajando en el avance de sol de medianoche y escribiendo historias aquí.

Bueno también tengo que avisar que la historia no va a tener más de cuatro o cinco capítulos.

Ahora por lo que están aquí, la historia:

Otra rosa…el terror

Me desperté esa mañana sintiéndome confusa, por un lado estaba contenta, era mi cumpleaños, pero por otro, era el aniversario de la muerte de René, no podía creer que había pasado un año. Recuerdo que lo primero que hice esa mañana al levantarme fue ir al baño a ducharme, me vestí en el baño y cuando volví a mi cuarto, ahí estaban, otra vez, la rosa roja como la sangre, el poema y la cinta negra uniéndolos.

Me senté de golpe en la cama mientras sentía el terror crecer en mi interior, la última vez que esos regalos me habían llegado René había muerto, estuve varios segundos congelada por el miedo, hasta que mi cerebro se desentumeció y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Charlie, y lo único que pensé antes de correr hacia el teléfono fue; otra vez no.

Llamé cerca de 20 veces a la comisaría sin exagerar para saber de Charlie, al parecer estaba en el bosque investigando unas pistas de un posible asesinato, eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando mi padre llegó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme fue que había pasado y yo estaba tan aliviada de que él estuviera bien que me quedé callada, para cuando reaccioné Charlie ya estaba al borde de una apoplejía, bastante avergonzada le contesté que todo estaba bien y que solo había perdido la noción del tiempo y, que me había acordado de René, él como siempre que nombraba a mamá se puso ronco y me dijo que me tomara el día.

Luego de que terminé de consolar a Charlie volví a mi cuarto ahí estaban todavía esos regalos que me tenían completamente trastornada, con un poco de miedo me acerqué a ellos, me senté en la cama y comencé a leer el poema, mientras que el anterior hablaba del perdón, este me confundió, hablaba de deseo, miedo y culpa, solo recuerdo la parte central del poema, iba más o menos así:

Tú mi dulce belleza, mi luz

Ven a mi llamado, llena mi noche,

Tú el sol en mí vida,

La vida en mi existencia.

Perdóname ser de etérea belleza,

Pronto seré un monstruo,

Tú me llamas, no acepto un no,

Ahora luz mía debes decir sí, por siempre.

No me temas, espérame

No huyas, no hay donde esconderse,

Vayas donde vayas,

Nunca me dejaras atrás, yo te encontraré.

Témeme, y al mismo tiempo no,

Ámame y ódiame sin medida,

Como yo lo hago ahora,

Porque en un mañana nos encontraremos.

Terminé de leer el poema, mientras mi mente luchaba por hallarle significado a los inconexos versos, para cuando decidí abandonar, Charlie ya estaba llegando a casa así baje corriendo las escaleras para preparar algo para comer, terminé justo cuando mi papá estacionaba la patrulla, a partir de allí todo fue normal, acabé con mis trabajos para la escuela, hice la colada y me dormí.

El lunes me desperté como en una especie de trance, todo el día anterior se encontraba un poco confuso en mi cabeza, me levante, bañe y vestí, tan rápido como pude, tantas cavilaciones me habían atrasado, ahora tenía el tiempo justo para subirme al auto y llegar a la escuela o el director me mataría por llegar tarde otra vez.

Llegué con 5 minutos de retraso, pero igual me enviaron con el director, por primera vez me sentí afortunada, el director no podía atenderme debido a que estaba ocupado con los nuevos alumnos, así que la secretaria me escoltó amablemente a mi primera clase; literatura, el profesor me mando a sentar y muy pronto nos encontrábamos inmersos en una discusión acerca de la relevancia de los géneros de ciencia ficción en la literatura, la cual se vio interrumpida otra vez, para desgracia del profesor, solo que esta vez por el director, tras de él los dos jóvenes más hermosos que vi en mi vida, los presentó como Alice y Edward Cullen.

Luego de la interrupción del director y la llegada de los nuevos alumnos fue casi imposible para el profesor retomar la clase, después de varios intentos fallidos él se rindió y nos dejó salir. Al perecer esa fue la señal para que todos se acercaran a los Cullen para comenzar a asecharlos con preguntas, en ese momento sentí lastima por ellos, pero igualmente me fui al patio para terminar mi lectura en silencio.

El resto de las clases fueron normales, el día no tanto, mientras estaba en el comedor me sentí horriblemente observada y, cuando me giré me encontré con que mis nuevos compañeros me miraban fijamente, me sentí realmente incomoda todo el día. Para cuando me iba hacia mi carro para irme a mi casa, se me acercó la pequeña nueva, Alice, ella se veía graciosa como una bailarina de ballet atravesando el estacionamiento para hablarme, se me presentó formalmente y me dijo que seriamos grandes amigas y que perdonara al bobo de su hermano y a su padre, en ese momento no entendí por qué tenía que disculparlos, fue más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando entendí el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Puedo decir ahora que Alice no se equivocó, si nos hicimos grandes amigas…por un tiempo, después, ni yo se que pasó después. Este contacto fue el principio de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, pero también podemos clasificarlo como el principio del fin.

"He amado hasta llegar a la locura; y eso a lo que llaman locura, para mí, es la única forma sensata de amar."  
**Françoise Sagan**

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero no haber sido muy aburrida y que haya salido bien, como saben espero sus criticas para poder mejorar.


	4. En el principio del fin

_Capitulo 3_

"_No hay en la tierra un hombre tan justo que sólo haga el bien y nunca peque". _

_Eclesiastés 7.20_

Aquí estaba yo, despertando del sueño más extraño de mi vida, la neblina roja se alejó de mis ojos y al final pude ver, oler y sentir lo que había debajo de mi, una mujer, mutilada…

Yo… había asesinado a alguien, la culpa carcomió mi alma, de todos los momentos dolorosos de mi vida este era el peor; me había convertido en un monstruo, un asesino ¿Cómo miraría a mi familia a la cara? ¿Qué les diría? Cómo se los explicaría, cuando ni yo lo entendía; en un momento estaba corriendo a casa y al segundo me encontraba a mi mismo sobre esta mujer. El débil sonido que salió de los labios de la mujer me alertó de que podía salvarla…

-Bella… - Fue un susurro casi inexistente, pero de igual manera lo oí.

Me acerque a ella con la intención de ayudarla, su olor me golpeó como una explosión, pero traté de sobreponerme a él.

-Por favor…Cuídala…-Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca y me congelaron, en mi subconsciente me prometí que lo haría, pero ¿Quién era esa Bella de la que ella hablaba?, me sentí a reacio a revisar sus cosas, pero debía de hacerlo si quería cumplir su última voluntad.

En su bolso encontré una identificación, mi víctima se llamaba René Higginbotham, pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue la fotografía que se encontraba detrás, eran dos mujeres sonriendo a la cámara, se notaba que la fotografía la estaba tomando la madre, por el descuadro de la misma.

Me desesperé aun más, había asesinado a una pobre madre, la niña que me miraba desde la foto solo aumentaba mi culpabilidad, ella no me miraba con odio o ira, solo con la más absoluta inocencia y confianza.

Busqué su dirección entre sus cosas y me dirigí hacia allá, entre en la casa de forma silenciosa mientras buscaba un lugar donde dejar mi ofrenda de paz, no era un lugar muy grande, solo un pequeño living comedor como entrada, una cocina aun más diminuta en un lado y al fondo un oscuro pasillo en el que había tres puertas, supuse que el baño y las habitaciones, me avancé hacia una de las habitaciones y me encontré con una muchacha de unos 15 años, ya no era la niña de la foto, era toda una mujercita y además hermosa… continué revisando la casa y casi quise asesinarme cuando descubrí un pastel de cumpleaños con un hermoso numero quince en el refrigerador, parecía que el mundo estaba en mi contra ese día, además de dejar a la muchacha huérfana, lo había hecho el día de su cumpleaños, para ese momento me sentí el ser más despreciable de la historia, a mis ojos mi pequeña ofrenda de paz me parecía ínfima.

Dejé el poema de perdón junto con la rosa en la cama de la muchacha y roge porque tuviera más familia, volví a mi casa con el corazón más pesado que nunca y me dedique a recopilar información de mi víctima, era mi deber el descubrir si tenía más familia, sino debería convencer a la mía de invitarla a nuestra vida.

Estuve toda la noche hasta que descubrí que la muchacha tenía más familia en Forks, Washington. En cuanto fue oficial su traslado a la casa paterna convencí a mi familia de seguirla, era mi deber velar porque su nuevo hogar sea un lugar seguro para ella.

"La confesión siempre es debilidad. El alma verdaderamente fuerte guarda sus propios secretos, y toma sus propios castigos en silencio."

Dorothea Dix

Bueno es cortito y no sé si salió muy bien, me llevo meses entender cómo trabajar la idea que seguía, pero es necesaria esta pequeña introducción para el desenlace final y yo espero que no queden más de 2 o 3 capítulos.

Atte

Kathylove

Ps. Sorry por la demora mis musas seguían lanzándome ideas que nada tenían que ver con esta así que me confundí.


	5. Demasiado Bueno

_Capitulo 4_

_'Lo que sabemos es una gota de agua; lo que ignoramos es el océano.'_

_Isaac Newton_

_Creo que los mejores momentos que viví luego de la muerte de mi madre fueron con Alice, mi nueva mejor amiga, prácticamente vivía en su casa, sus padres, Carlisle y Esme eran fantásticos y me trataban muy bien, Charlie es mi padre, pero el aún ve mi cara y piensa en mamá, por eso el ambiente de la casa de Alice me mantenía llena de amor, el único que aún me trataba como un bicho era Edward, parecía que tenía una enfermedad altamente contagiosa o tal vez apestaba, porque cada vez que yo entraba a una habitación él ponía cara de estar oliendo mierda y salía más rápido que un misil._

_Aquel día yo estaba otra vez en casa de Alice, pero esta vez era una pijamada, solo nosotras dos, riendo y jugando, recuerdo conversar con ella hasta bien entrada la madrugada y que luego me ganaron las ganas de bajar al baño y Alice había desaparecido porque, según ella, alguien la había llamado, desesperada bajé al baño, para cuando salí parecía estar todo apagado, exceptuando la luz del despacho de Carlisle, en un principio pensé en un ladrón, luego recordé que ellos tenían alarma así que no podía ser, y por no saber me fui acercando a la puerta lentamente, dentro se encontraban Carlisle y Edward hablando en bajos susurros, solo alcancé a escuchar palabras sueltas como conciencia, castigo y arrepentimiento dichas en unos fuertes susurros, traté de acercarme más, pero fiel a mi naturaleza tropecé con la alfombra y caí estrepitosamente a los pies de Carlisle, cuando me pregunto qué estaba haciendo le dije la verdad, no soy muy buena mintiendo._

_Para cuando volví Alice estaba despierta y esperando por mi, en cuanto pude le pregunté de que iba la charla de Edward y Carlisle, pero ella fiel a su naturaleza, se encargó de recordarme que era nuestro día de chicas y que no valía hablar de temas sin importancia, el resto del día me lo pase fingiendo divertirme con Alice, pero no pude sacarme de la cabeza la extraña charla que oí en la mañana, a que se refería Carlisle con eso de conciencias y castigos, tal vez era algún problema de Edward en la universidad, ¿Quién sabe?_

_Lo deje pasar, y la sucesión de días fue para mi cada vez mas rápida, Alice se encargaba de entretenerme y el resto de los Cullen actuaban como mi familia, Emmett se encargaba de molestarme, Rosalie me ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo y Carlisle y Esme se desvivían por mi, eso me mantenía segura y de alguna manera suplía la ausencia de Charlie, el cual estaba cada vez más metido en si mismo, como ido, trabajaba, comía y dormía como un autómata y casi no notaba nada, es desgarrador solo mirarlo. _

_Los Cullen se transformaron en mi familia, estaba siempre con ellos y fue el doctor Cullen el que logró que Charlie fuera a terapia, gracias a él mi padre estaba mejorando, estaba asumiendo la muerte de mi madre y siempre le agradeceré su ayuda para con mi papá._

_El día de mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños volví a recibir la rosa unida a un poema, pero algo era diferente esta vez, la rosa era de más puro color blanco que había visto jamás y la cinta era de un lustroso color negro, el poema esta vez era mucho más corto. E iba más o menos así;_

_Dulce ángel _

_Puro angel de luz,_

_Dame todo tu perdón,_

_Todo el que puedas reunir,_

_Dámelo que sin el mi conciencia se pierde_

_Y mi ser sin conciencia es solo monstruoso._

_Ese día también los Cullen dieron una fiesta en mi honor, yo no quería una, pero no me atreví a negarme, Charlie se tomó el día libre en la comisaría y celebro en la mañana mi cumpleaños en compañía de su nueva novia, siempre me gustó Sue y ahora me gusta más lo dulce que es con Charlie, luego en la tarde todos fuimos a la fiesta que Alice organizó, gracias al cielo no fue tan grande y lo pasamos maravillosamente, ese fue mi mejor cumpleaños luego de la muerte de Renné._

_Y el tiempo siguió pasando, todos sabemos que no se detiene, mi vida era maravillosa, tenía dos madres postizas adorables y dos padres llenos de amor por mí, incluso Edward pareció superar su aversión por mí y comenzamos a salir como algo más que amigos, todos era demasiado perfecto y como todos saben todo lo bueno tiene un final y el final de mi historia es terrible y definitivo._

Perdona siempre a tus enemigos, pero no olvides nunca sus nombres.

(Robert Kennedy)

Sé que hace mucho que no escribo y no estoy segura de si alguien sigue leyendo mi historia después de casi 2 años sin escribir nada, pero mi inspiración se esfumo y solo hace poco volvió a mi y me he sentado a escribir, lamento la tardanza, pero no me gusta escribir por escribir, siento que si yo no me apasiono por lo que escribo no debería de escribir… aparte de eso estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que todo se viene encima y no estoy segura hacia donde me quiero dirigir y he estado así los 2 últimos años, por eso la demora, si alguien aún lee esto espero que les guste, no es muy largo, porque nunca he sido buena para escribir capítulos largos, pero espero que este capítulo compense un poco la tardanza.

Cualquier crítica (constructiva) es bien recibida.

Amor Kathylove


	6. La verdad os hará libres

_Capitulo 5_

"_La verdad os hará libres"_

_(Jn 8:32)_

_El fin de todo fue bastante inesperado, en realidad fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, Edward estuvo conmigo toda la mañana, celebramos juntos mi cumpleaños, celebramos también el hecho de que ambos íbamos a ir juntos a la universidad y que Rosalie y Emmett se casaron apenas cumplieron la mayoría de edad, todo era demasiado perfecto y yo no había permitido a mi vena realista aparecer a recordármelo, fue durante la noche, no había planeado nada seguí un impulso del momento y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, para mi sorpresa no había nadie en casa debía de ser un día de acampada de la familia, pero eso no me desanimó, traía un regalo para cada uno de los Cullen era casi navidad, y todos los cullen se merecían un regalo, por su apoyo y cariño, así que sin desanimarme entre por la puerta de la cocina que sabía de buena fuente que nunca estaba cerrada, y comencé a repartir los regalos (dejarlos en el árbol me pareció muy aburrido) comencé con el de Alice, lo escondí en su guardarropa, luego Jasper encima de su colección de libros, Emmet, sobre sus revistas playboy, Rosalie sobre el auto que estaba reparando, Edward, sobre su piano, Esme sobre la isla de la cocina (el jardín me pareció muy poco seguro) y finalmente Carlisle, me sentí un poco incomoda entrando a su oficina, pero si quería ser justa tenía que dejarlo sobre su escritorio, justamente cuando estaba dejando el regalo un flash de mi nombre bajo los papeles me distrajo, me debatí unos segundos entre verlos o no, pero tenían mi nombre eran técnicamente míos, así que venciendo mis remilgos los tome y los deje caer inmediatamente, el miedo me congeló, entre los papeles se encontraba el primer poema que recibí cuando Renne murió, y también se encontraba una copia de los documentos policiales referentes a su muerte, los recogí y los releí, no solo era eso allí también se encontraban todos mis datos mis familiares, todo y la fecha de los documentos (que tenían todos los sellos oficiales) era el mismo día que reconocí a Renne en la morgue, leí y volví a leer los papeles por lo que parecieron horas, me desperté de mi ensoñación cuando escuche mi nombre._

_ - ¡Bella!- Frente a mi estaba Edward tan perfecto como siempre con su cabello revuelto como si hubiera corrido a toda velocidad, pero con su respiración tan acompasada como siempre, con su presencia me prepare para los demás Cullen, pero cuando me asome a la ventana no había ni un auto a la vista, el resto de los Cullen no habían vuelto con él y era imposible que hubiera vuelto caminando de la zona donde acampan, mientras mi mente procesaba el hecho de que Edward estaba solo y que no había forma de que supiera que yo estaba ahí en primer lugar, noté que el aún estaba en el mismo lugar y que al parecer estaba hablando desde hace bastante tiempo._

_- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – lo interrumpí abruptamente, su respuesta fue automática y clara – Fui donde Charlie él me lo dijo – mi respuesta resonó en la habitación – Mentiroso – su cara se transformó, parecía un hombre agonizante._

_- Bella, yo jamás te mentiría, por favor amor deja de alejarte y hablemos – solo hasta el momento que él lo dijo fue que noté que la distancia entre nosotros era la misma, pero solo porque yo estaba a punto de chocar con la pared – lo que tienes en tus manos tiene una explicación, Bella por favor no te alejes más de mi – su cara llena de dolor fue lo que me llevó a acercarme a él, avancé lentamente hacia él, estiro su mano y arrebato los papeles de la mía, aun no estoy segura del cómo, pero terminamos sentados en el sillón de la sala._

_- Explícame- le exigí, me miró como si no estuviera seguro de cómo tratarme, en un momento pensé que tal vez me parecía a esos pacientes con esquizofrenia o algo así, pero el comenzó su relato solo unos segundos después, y luego fui yo la pensó que estaba tratando con un lunático, me contó de una vida en 1917, de cómo Carlisle lo había salvado de la muerte, de cómo se formó la familia Cullen (retazos de personas rotas vueltas a la vida) y a medida que continuaba su historia todo comenzó a cobrar sentido y mi cabeza unió los puntos de la familia Cullen, sus particularidades y manías, por qué nunca estaban al sol, por qué nunca parecían comer, su palidez, todo. Y el puzle se completó cuando comenzó a contarme de las ansias que su clase tiene, el ansia de sangre, las ansias de un vampiro, y antes de poder procesarlo ya estaba en pie y me alejaba de Edward a todo lo que mis pies podían, me alcanzó en cuestión de segundo se paró frente a la puerta de la cocina bloqueando mi salida trate de volver sobre mis pasos, pero él ya se encontraba en la entrada, entré en pánico. Entre brumas escuche su voz._

_- Bella, amor por favor deja de correr, ¡Jamás te dañaría! No entiendes el daño que me hace que trates de huir de mi como si yo fuera un monstruo._

_- Eres un monstruo – le grité y vi como negaba mientras su corazón se rompía junto con el mío – asesinaste a mi madre, como esperas que te vea como un ángel, eres un ser despreciable, un hipócrita, todo el tiempo que yo te hablaba de mi madre y como su muerte me afecto, tú tenías el descaró de consolarme de quedar como el bueno – termine con un grito, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos y la visión de Edward destruido frente a mí solo me provocaba deseos de disculparme y consolarlo._

_- Bella, ángel mío yo te amo más de lo que tu mente humana puede comprender, soy un monstruo que trató de vivir del amor de un ángel, ya antes de conocerte te amaba aun cuando yo no lo reconocía, me basto ver tu fotografía para saber que te amaba más allá de la razón y tu sufrimiento solo trajo dolor a mi corazón, puedo entender tu odio y desprecio, pero por el aprecio que aún le puedas tener a mi familia te suplico que no le digas a nadie lo que te contado hoy porque aun cuando doy un demonio que no merece tus favores ellos jamás han hecho otra cosa más que amarte, así que ángel lleno debondad te lo suplico._

_Estaba congelada luego de su discurso, no sabía que hacer estaba dividida entre huir y consolarlo, pero el dejarlos jamás pasó por mi mente, principalmente porque me llamarían loca, y antes de poder decidir la vos de Carlisle me distrajo._

_- Hijo levántate – dijo mientras tomaba a Edward del brazo, luego me miro directo a los ojos y el temor me inundó, era la primera vez que notaba lo terrorífico que Carlisle lucía con los ojos negros, y fue ese mismo terror el que me impulso a tomar uno de los cuchillos de Esme y a gritarle que se alejara._

_- Bella, te suplico perdones a mi hijo, cuyo único pecado es amarnos a ambos – Carlisle comenzó a hablar desde la puerta de la cocina – él jamás habría podido vivir de haber dañado a tu madre, mucho menos hablarte, déjame contarte una historia; hace tres años, cuando estábamos viviendo en las afueras de Phoenix, yo me encontraba de regreso a casa, había tenido una noche larga en el hospital, y corría cuando mi cuerpo perdió el rumbo y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba sobre una mujer agonizante cuya sangre aún podía probar en mi boca, me avergüenza admitir que aun con todo el asco que sentía hacia mi acción aun la encontré deliciosa, pero la voz de esa mujer me saco de mi trance, ella solo decía una cosa, Bella, lo repetía una y otra vez sin parar y fue en ese momento que mi conciencia regresó, te juro Bella que no hay un solo día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, pero ya era muy tarde para ayudarla, mis dientes habían cercenado la vena aorta y se desangró en cuestión de minutos, revise su bolso como un vulgar ladrón, la información que encontré termino de destruirme, la vida que arrebaté era una madre, deje a tu madre en un lugar donde pudiera ser encontrada y corrí a su casa en ella estabas tú, durmiendo como un ángel y eso solo aumentó mi culpa, deje un mensaje, para mostrarte mi arrepentimiento y hui de allí durante el resto del día me dedique a investigarte, ver si tenías más familia, vinimos aquí para que mi conciencia se calmara un poco mientras te cuidábamos para que en adelante tu vida fuera perfecta, Bella yo lo siento, pero todo lo que hemos hecho a partir de mi error fue amarte… _

_Estoy casi segura de que Carlisle seguía hablando, pero yo solo podía pensar en cómo lo que quedaba de mi corazón se hacía pedazos, la única familia que había conocido desde la muerte de mi madre estaba conmigo solo porque el hombre que consideraba un segundo padre la había asesinado, mi cabeza daba vueltas y corrí en estado zombi hacia mi camioneta, un esfuerzo inútil dado que nadie me seguía, no recuerdo cómo es que llegué a mi casa, ni como terminé en mi cama, solo sé que llore hasta el amanecer, Alice vino a verme a media tarde, pero no pude quitarme de la cabeza que ella también había sabido quien asesino a mi madre y jamás me lo dijo, creo que pase al menos una semana en trance, ningún Cullen volvió a mi casa, cuando regresé a la realidad faltaba un día para navidad, recordé que debía de dejar el regalo de Charlie baja el árbol, dejé el paquete en su lugar y mientras me levantaba pude ver que Charlie había seguido los consejos de su médico y había vuelto a colocar las fotografías mías y de Renne sobre la chimenea, junto con las ultimas fotografías de mi cumpleaños, allí me sonreían todos los Cullens al lado de mi padre y Sue, y eso termino por destruir la poca calma que logre conseguir, corrí hacía el baño de la casa llene la tina, recuerdo que Charlie me pregunto algo acerca de un baño de madrugada, pero yo estaba en trance, una vez que la tina estuvo llena y Charlie dormid (sus ronquidos lo delataron) me metí en la tina junto a sus antidepresivos, los tome todos de una sola vez, al mismo tiempo que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi habitación, me relaje contra la tina y espere, mientras mi conciencia desaparecía escuche un estruendo y creo que alguien gritó mi nombre, y luego solo hubo oscuridad, yo estaba agradecida iba hacia Renne, luego la culpa me asaltó, Charlie volvería a estar desecho, pero si ya estaba muerta no había nada que hacer._

_Desperté en una habitación llena de ventanas, no reconocí el lugar, pero todo era nuevo y fascinante, fue la primera vez que note lo variado que es azul del cielo y como el verde de los árboles tiene manchas más oscuras, lo segundo que note fue que Edward estaba ahí conmigo y fue ahí que descubrí que no estaba muerta, Edward me explicó cómo fue que Carlisle me trajo de vuelta al morderme, no le quise creer, hui de allí lo más rápido que pude y solo en ese momento le creí, en un segundo estaba en la habitación y al siguiente estaba en medio del bosque y Edward estaba a mi lado en cuestión de segundos, mi vida como humana había terminado, me tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a mi nuevo yo, pero cuando volví a mis sentidos recordé a mi padre, regrese a Forks solo para verlo, me escabullí en la noche a mi casa y destruyó lo que allí encontré, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas y todo tenía una gruesa capa de polvo, más tarde me enteré que tardo casi 10 años en volver a mis sentidos y hacia casi 6 que Charlie había perdido la vida al lanzarse del acantilado en la Push, al parecer la vida no tenía sentido sin mí en ella, Edward vino por mí, para llevarme de regreso a los Cullen, para que fuéramos una familia, yo lo amo y me habría encantado quedarme con él, pero por culpa de los Cullen toda mi familia estaba muerta._

_Llevo los últimos 200 años de mi existencia aquí cubierta de tierra en el mismo lugar en el que un día estuvo mi casa luego de visitar mi tumba y la de mis padres volví a la misma casa que habite los últimos años de mi existencia, y me acosté bajo los cimientos, Edward dejó de insistir en volver y se quedó aquí conmigo abrazándome en mi estupor eterno, familias han ido y venido en mi antiguo hogar, y yo sigo aquí esperando a marchitarme acompañada de lo único importante que queda en mi existencia; Edward, y si tengo que esperar mil años más lo haré, porque aun cuando no hemos hablado en siglos, ni nos hemos movido de nuestras posiciones hemos estado juntos y nos hemos amado sin límites._

_Esta noche todo acabo, los actuales dueños de mi hogar tuvieron una disputa, él a asesinado a su familia y ha incendiado la casa para cubrirlo, puedo sentir el calor de las llamas lamiendo mi piel y sé que Edward lo siente también, sonrió por primera vez en siglos._

_- Edward – mi voz se siente extraña después de tanto tiempo sin uso y lo veo mirarme con el mismo amor que al principio – Edward – repito- por fin nos vamos a un mejor lugar – lo veo sonreír y siento como se aferra a mí con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Bella, mi Bella, nos vamos juntos a donde sea que tengamos que ir, porque el amor que siento por ti no terminará jamás y si hay un Dios en algún lugar no sería capaz de separarnos._

_Sonreí con más fuerza aún, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y los besé una última vez mientras el fuego comenzaba a fundir nuestros cuerpos, y así besándonos y abrasándonos al calor del fuego fue como nuestra existencia termino, y si tuviera que volver a vivir la vida la viviría exactamente igual, porque aun con todo el dolor y la perdida el amor de Edward fue más que suficiente._

_A lo lejos, en el bosque 6 personas ven arder la casa, lagrimas que nunca podrán ser derramadas se acumulan en sus corazones, mientras sus almas liberan un grito silencioso de dolor, la vida de seres amados se pierde para siempre, y solo ahí Carlisle descubre que él tampoco se habría perdonado de haber estado en el lugar de Bella, porque el dolor que él sentía dentro de sí, jamás se iría de él._

"_El fin"_

"_Las pasiones violentas tienen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte._

_Como fuego y pólvora. _

_Que al besarse... se consumen"_

_Romeo y Julieta, acto II, escena VI_

_Y esto es el fin, me tomo menos de lo esperado y creo que aun cuando no es el final que yo imaginaba y que creo ninguno de los lectores imaginaba es el final que merece, amo demasiado a Romeo y Julieta y final feliz para esta historia jamás formo parte de la ecuación, si alguno de ustedes ha visto la primera temporada de american horror story entenderá el final, para mí era imposible que Bella terminara perdonando a todos los Cullen y sobre todo a Carlisle por la muerte de su madre, porque yo estoy segura que muy poca gente lo haría ( y si ustedes creen que si entonces no tiene amor por sus madres XD), ella perdona a Edward porque me bajo mi veta romántica y porque generalmente creo en el amor, en un principio tenía pensado que Bella vampiro asesinara a todos los Cullen en un impulso y luego volverse una vampira loca por el resto de la eternidad, pero creo que este final es más alegre (ligeramente XD)._

_Eso es todo, agradezco a quienes leyeron el fic, en realidad solo esperaba que mi amiga leyera el primer capítulo y que a nadie más le interesaría, pero gracias por mostrarme que me equivocaba y si hay alguien que leyó mi fic desde que comencé a publicarlo 2 años atrás les agradezco el aguantar mi falta de responsabilidad ;D si lo leyeron desde hace poco les agradezco de igual manera, espero que hayan disfruntado de leer este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, las adoro a todas (os)._

_Hasta siempre Kathylove._

_Octubre 28, 2013, 00:44 Hrs._


End file.
